


Come Come, Kitty Kitty

by TechyTechno



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: :(, Abuse, Animal Abuse, Child Abuse, Deadname and being referred to as a female is censored, Doesn't realize hes trans, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I love him so much and I hate his dad, Im going on a ramble, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda, Moreso ringing in his mind, Physical Abuse, Sexism, Trans Male Character, animal adoption, more so animal violence, not really - Freeform, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechyTechno/pseuds/TechyTechno
Summary: Ciaran meets a particular feline.





	Come Come, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written at the time of posting this (1/16/21).

The splish splashing of the water bucket Ciaran was carrying could almost drown out any other sound, if you were a small animal or something like that. Well, to Ciaran, being a tiny 8 year old, this was very much the case. He could hardly think over the sound of the big bucket's contents throbbing around and moving roughly throughout it as he carried it back to what he called home. This had also been distracting him from looking ahead- watching the water move so quickly and also not so elegantly inside. He was relieved to when he finally looked up to see that his home was not too far from here. _Thank goodness,_ The small child thought with a soft sigh of relief. The aching in his arms and legs would finally be put to rest for a bit, until his dad requested for him to do something else.

Now, it may be weird for some 8 year old to be carrying around a bucket that was almost a quarter of their size, but he could explain! Simply, him and his dad had ran out of water at the house; they needed it for all your basic water needs. Bathing, cleaning, drinking- even though his father did only one of those on the list, and even then, he didn't specifically drink water all that much, so it felt like getting this water would be completely useless to one of them, but nevertheless, once it ran out, his dad had demanded for Ciaran to go out far from their home and refill it. Ciaran had learned not to defy his father, he learned that from a young age. And frankly, Ciaran didn't want to be punished in a new way once again. So he went off without a word, not wanting to upset his father in anyway by opening it up. It was like his father got everything over everything; hell, it was like telling him he loved him got him worked up! Ciaran could never understand that man. Never in a million years.

Off that tangent, Ciaran was, as stated before, happy to be able to rest and get home as soon as possible. But when it dawned on him that his dad would likely want him to do something else, or maybe "test" something else on him. Ciaran shivered, and noticeably slowed down, not wanting to make it home anytime soon now. Back to looking at the bucket he went. This will distract him, surely! And to think, that'd distract him too.

And back onto his train of previous thoughts, he never could understand his dad. He didn't understand how he could be so negative, be angry at others for being positive- Ciaran could recall his father breaking something and when Ciaran urged him that everything would be okay and that he could possibly fix it, his father lost his temper and slapped him so hard it left a bruise for weeks. Ouch, that hurt. It was also a bit hard to get the teachers at his school off his back when that happened. Not that they cared, moreso they were curious of _what_ happened. If they cared they would've tried to help assure him that he would be okay and that the injury wouldn't last forever, which he was really worried about. Scared of all of his teeth falling out later because of how hard the blow was which he talked about often- he came to learn with time that his teeth would likely never fall out with each hint. It's like they never did. They just stuck there, and like the wounds he endured, the pain eventually sizzled and ceased. Other things wrong with his dad, hmm. Not too hard. Rude, mean, snappy, short-tempered, aggressive, violent, he could probably go on for hours for everything wrong with his dad. But he still loved him. At rare times, he could go easy on Ciaran and even more obscurely would be kind to Ciaran. He was still a good guy, really. Ciaran just had to stay on his good side and he could hopefully get the dad he liked!

During his naive positivity building-up moments, he failed to see the figure that darted infront of him and shortly after, tripped over, sending the small child to fall forward and drop the water everywhere on the ground. A hiss came as Ciaran made contact, and whining when it darted back away. Ciaran let out a small 'oof' and sat up a bit, soaked with the water he had taken so long to bring back to his house, and groaned. "Dang it!"

Ciaran looked around a bit, trying to find what had tripped him over and frowned. He wanted to make sure it was okay, that he didn't hurt it badly, if it was anything at all, but Ciaran was convinced it wasn't that. Ciaran looked around a bit, and called out softly as if the animal could understand him.

"You can come out, y'know, I won't hurt you at all. Sorry for tripping over you." He picked up the bucket and set it up right, and sighed, looking down, trying to analyze what he could do to possibly get the water back in a reasonable amount of time so that his father wouldn't punish him. "I really am, I didn't mean to. I could even try fixing you up, if you have anything wrong."

Ciaran sat there for a few moments, trying to think of what to do with this whole bucket situation before he spotted a black figure creeping there right infront of him. Ciaran scooted forward a bit, trying to get a good look at what was ahead of him. Just as he was, treading his clothing through the water, he heard a quiet mew.

He couldn't help but smile widely. He loved cats, such fuzzy, cute, and peaceful animals that get a bad wrap by those who didn't understand them. They're really only mean when you give them a reason to be, especially knowing how many people wanna kill them because they're supposedly bad luck. Ciaran hated those people, how could they do that to any animal- nevertheless such calm and friendly ones at that?! They were so harmless!

Off his tangent about whatever again, he held his hand out carefully and snapped his fingers repeatedly to try and lure them over. "Hey kitty, come here kitty kitty, I won't hurt 'ya. Promise! I wanna make sure you're okay though, before I send you off again, care to come over?"

The black feline hesitated, eyeing down at the water Ciaran sat on. Ciaran looked down himself and bit his lip.

"Oh, right, water... Um, don't mind getting your paws wet, do you? It won't hurt you, but if you aren't comfortable I can walk over to you."

The cat hesitated for a moment again, before walking towards Ciaran at a steady pace, and looked up at the boy.

Ciaran smiled, glad that the animal didn't seem to be scared of him any longer. He reached his hand out and pet the cat's head slowly and listened to it's soft purrs before Ciaran pulled his hand away. He looked at the feline again, and looked at them a bit.

"Well, it doesn't seem to me that there's anything obviously hurting, and you seem to be walking okay, unless there's something else that needs to be addressed?"

The feline seemingly said no to his question, as it's soft prickly tongue started to lick Ciaran's hand rapidly.

"Glad to know that you're doing okay, little kitty. I think that's all then. I'm sad to part ways, but we must go our own paths now." Ciaran sat up and scooted back a little, which in response, the cat gave a pleading look. Ciaran frowned.

"I'm really sorry kitty, but my dad will kill me if I brought a cat home."

Then, the cat gave a hardened look and stepped its itty bitty paws into the puddle, starting to make its way towards him and crawl onto his lap. Ciaran panicked and tried to scoot away even more in response.

"No, kitty! I really mean it! My dad-"

Then, all of a sudden, the sound of a loud crash and a shatter of a bottle made the cat spring back, looking almost as frightened as Ciaran was. However, unlike Ciaran, it seemed to instantly know what was going on and skittered back towards the bush it came from. Ciaran sat there for a moment, trying to process what had happened, but that idea was shot down when he heard a booming scream.

"C*****! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! CAN YOU DO A SIMPLE THING FUCKING RIGHT?! YOU WERE GONE FOR 2 HOURS AND YOU'RE OUT HERE FUCKING AROUND WITH SOME FUCKING PUSSY- _AND_ THE WATER IS EVERYWHERE! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Ciaran felt his throat tighten, and on instinct, immediately skittered away from his father.

"I-I didn't mean to-! I didn't mean to lose track of time- I didn't mean to spill-"

Kick to the stomach.

"BULLSHIT YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH! YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN WENT AGAINST MY VERY SIMPLY ORDERS, AND YET YOU STILL MANAGE TO FUCK IT UP! DO YOU SEE WHY YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T WANNA DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT?! YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID IT HURTS EVEN ME!"

That hurt.

"I r-really didn't mean to! I just- it was super heavy and then the cat tripped me on accident and I really didn't-"

He was yanked up by the collar of his shirt.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! DUMB BITCH! FUCKING MORON! FUCK YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?! ALL YOU DO IS FUCK EVERYTHING UP! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO SOMETHING FUCKING RIGHT?! YOU MAKE MY LIFE SO FUCKING MISERABLE- YOU MAKE EVERYONE'S LIFE FUCKING WORSE YOU PEICE OF SHIT! STUPID NEEDY LITTLE BRAT!"

His hands are starting to burn.

"P-Please- i'm so sorry- I-I'll do better I'm so sorry please don't hurt me-"

A blow to the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT! YOU'RE SO FUCKING USELESS! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! YOU'RE RUINING MY FUCKING LIFE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE FUCKING SMART?! WHY CAN'T YOU ACT NORMAL?! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"

His shirt is starting to burn on contact with his hands.

"P-Please-"

Tears threaten to fall.

"STOP PLEADING ALREADY AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE SO PATHETIC! YOU'RE WEAK! A FUCKING COWARD! SHUT UP!"

And they do.

"I-I'm so sorry- I didn't m-mean to ruin anything-"

Hands around his neck. It hurts.

"DON'T BE A FUCKING PANSY AND ACT LIKE A **MAN! THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR! AND EVEN THEN YOU SUCK AT IT! YOU SUCK AT PLEASING ME! SUCK AT EVERYTHING! STOP CRYING OR I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!"

His grip tightens.

"PLEASE-!"

Slam.

"NEVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN! YOU WILL RESPECT ME! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BRAT, SOMEBODY OUTTA BEAT THAT ATTITUDE OUT OF YOU!"

The pain when he latches onto Ciaran's wrist is almost unbearable. Silence from him.

"FUCK. YOU. WE'RE GOING HOME AND I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU ANOTHER FUCKING LESSON BECAUSE YOU NEVER FUCKING LEARN!"

And then he was dragged home.

He hated home.

  


***

And now at night, he was at the place he called home.

As you can infer, his dad came home and beat the ever living shit out of him. His whole body hurt from all the punches and kicks he had endured from his father. Mentally, too, all the hurtful things he said, well, hurt. But it was now night, so no more hits and beatings and being ridiculed and torn apart, thank god. He didn't know how much he could take from him anymore. His father was now asleep in his room while Ciaran looked out the window of his own. Thinking. It hurt so bad. This was worse than the others, he knew that, his dad left every bruise and cut on his body that he could- he even left a few burns from his hands that started to have sparks of fires ignite from there. It hurt so bad. He hated him. But he couldn't love him. He couldn't help but think the stuff he said was true. It had to be, right? There's no way it couldn't if...

Suddenly, he noticed something leap outside his window and infront of where he was staring. Landing with a thud that Ciaran could hear through the window, he jumped back; startled at what had suddenly interrupted his time of thinking back on today. Ciaran squinted, trying to make out the figure in the dark of the night, and noticed for it to have feline attributes. Hesitantly, as if the whole world would be awoken if he were to be loud, he called out in a hushed whisper.

"Kitty?"

The familiar mew that came from outside the window confirmed that it was infact the friend he had made earlier that day. How could the cat have known where he lived? Was it possible that his feline friend didn't run off and followed after him when his father had dragged him back? Ciaran cringed at the thought of the animal having to be a witness to the scene, but pushed it out of his mind as he crawled back towards his window.

He got a better look at the feline again, noticing that it was a frail and scrawny animal, which he had failed to notice because of both the tension from earlier and the worry of the cat being hurt from his stunt he pulled earlier. Its bright orange eyes practically glowed in the night, with it being a nice mix between a dark amber and a bit of a light red. If this feline were to show up at anybody else's window, they would've screamed bloody-murder and scream how it was sent from the devil, take their weapons out, and chase it away, if not kill it. Ciaran didn't exactly believe in all that stuff, but he had to respect everybody else's beliefs and stayed respectful, but he really couldn't understand how somebody could have their life controlled so much by somebody that hasn't even been proven to exist for them to freak out for such a thing so small. Both in a figurative and literal sense.

Ciaran carefully opened the window, gritting his teeth as it made a slightly irritating and high-pitch screech sound. He stopped before his father would awake. He looked behind him briefly, making sure his father wouldn't storm in, and then back at the cat who had invited itself in.

"I'm happy to see you again, kitty," He whispered softly and pet the cat's head again, however, this time, it didn't purr. Ciaran began to get worried and looked at the cat again.

"Something wrong? Is that why you followed me back home? Oh dear, I think-"

His ramble was cut short with the feline licking a burn on his wrist, which Ciaran sharply inhaled in response. Still hurt.

"Oh... Is it because of me? Were you worried about me?"

Ciaran didn't need a verbal response from the cat to conclude his answer was yes. The look in it's eyes and moving onto the next wound on his arm to lick said enough.

He pulled his hand away from the cat and frowned, to which the cat made an peeved-sounding noise in regards to his action.

"Don't be worried about me, kitty, I'm fine. It'll heal over soon." Ciaran said with a forced smile. "I'm moreso worried about you. You look like you haven't ate in days."

The feline let out a chattering sound and tried to crawl onto Ciaran's lap like it had wanted to do earlier, only this time, Ciaran didn't protest at all. Instead, he let the feline crawl onto his lap fully and gave him a soft stroke across the head.

"It must be cold out there, too," He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Winter was no easy time for anybody, especially a street cat. "-I wish I could let you stay the night, but if my dad finds out..." Ciaran looked off for a moment, and only looked back when he felt a lick at his hand.

"I'll tell you this, okay? If you stay around my place for tonight, maybe somewhere outside, but also somewhere decently warm, i'll bring you everything you need." Ciaran nodded to himself. "A blanket to keep you warm, and food, too, and water, can't forget about that. And anything else you'll need i'll bring. I just can't have you sleeping in here. Sound good?"

The cat seemingly said yes, as it slowly lifted itself from Ciaran's lap and made its way back towards the window. It looked back at Ciaran with it's big ol' eyes and sat, waiting for him to say farewell.

"Good kitty. I promise i'll be out there tomorrow to help you, no matter what it takes me." The cat stared at Ciaran a bit worried, but he pet the kitty's head, trying to avoid the concerned gaze it kept giving him. "I should probably give you a name, I can't keep calling you kitty forever. Right?"

Lick.

Ciaran giggled. "Glad you agree. How about... Suerte?" A slap in the face to those who thought that these felines were bad omens. Suerte seemed to like it too, as it gave another lick.

"Okay, Suerte, I suppose this is goodbye for now. Adiós amigo mío, mantente a salvo y cuídate."

The cat looked a bit confused on the sudden change, but accepted it, as it gave one last lick with a purr and leapt out the window, skittering off to god knows where.

Ciaran closed the window, pleased that the window didn't make another harsh sound, and slinked back into his bed. He couldn't help but worry about the cat. Would it last through the night? And would he able to bring the kitty the items he needed? Surely, if it lasted this long without any help, it could go another night, right? Or maybe even...

Ciaran sighed and leaned back in the bed. He needed to stop worrying so much about it, Suerte would be fine. Himself? Maybe not. But whatever it took to get that cat looking better. Ciaran could care less about what happened to him if Suerte was okay.

Hesitantly, still worried about the possibilities of everything that could go wrong tomorrow morning, he closed his eyes and turned over on his side, exhausted from today. Some sleep would do him really good, even if he likely wouldn't get alot of it. Thinking, winding down, and eventually beginning to drift off into slumber, all he could think of was Suerte.

That cat may just change the quality of his life.


End file.
